


И восходит солнце

by Ankhart



Series: Zuratama [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post Joui War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Двое беглецов из армии Хитоцубаши Нарифую, арестованные за дезертирство, встречают в тюрьме странного заключенного.
Series: Zuratama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913788
Kudos: 6





	И восходит солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после окончания войн Джои.  
> Текст написан для WTF Katsura 2020 на Зимней Фандомной Битве

  
— Смотри-ка, — Наоки пихнул ногой растянувшегося на полу Такуму, – очухался.  
  
Разбуженный Такума выругался, подскочил и хотел было пнуть его в ответ, но Наоки кивком указал на камеру напротив.  
  
Их сосед действительно очнулся и завозился, пытаясь сесть. Не сумел, повалился обратно, тяжело перекатился набок и затих, бездумно глядя в никуда.  
  
— Черт, я проиграл, — уныло сказал Такума.  
  
Наоки ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Теперь ты должен мне десять рё!  
  
— Чего?! — возмутился Такума. — Было пять, и мы спорили еще на два, что он сбежит, и на три, что он сдохнет, когда его принесли обратно! Я выиграл два рё и проиграл три, значит, должно быть шесть!  
  
— Но он же не сбежал!  
  
— А вот и сбежал! Из камеры — сбежал!  
  
— Раз поймали — значит, не сбежал!  
  
— Ах ты ублюдок, обмануть меня хочешь?! — и Такума вцепился Наоки в ворот. Тот попытался его отпихнуть, и они покатились по камере, пинаясь и молотя друг друга кулаками. Наоки налетел спиной на решетку, но почти не почувствовал боли: все затмила накопившаяся злость, и единственным его желанием стало от души врезать Такуме по его мерзкой, отвратительной роже!  
  
— А ну прекратили! — громыхнул чей-то голос, и Наоки, оказавшегося сверху, окатило ледяной водой.  
Охнув, они расцепились и шарахнулись к дальней стене камеры.  
  
Перед решеткой стоял охранник с пустым ведром. За ним возвышался верзила в одежде из дорогой ткани, в котором Наоки сразу узнал начальника тюрьмы, хотя видел всего лишь однажды и хотел бы не видеть вовсе.  
  
— В следующий раз просто ткни это отребье копьем, Хирата, — посоветовал начальник тюрьмы охраннику, и Наоки бросил гневный взгляд на Такуму: это все из-за тебя, скотина!  
  
— Охотно, Андо-сан, — ответил Хирата, — эти двое уже всем надоели. Вчера они…  
  
Но начальник тюрьмы уже потерял к ним интерес: он остановился перед камерой того беспокойного придурка, о чьей судьбе они спорили.  
  
— Это все из-за него, –— сказал охраннику Такума, ткнув пальцем в Наоки. Охранник закатил глаза:  
  
— Да-да, конечно, я помню, что у тебя все из-за него, а у него — из-за тебя.  
  
Наоки стоило вмешаться хотя бы для того, чтобы поставить Такуму на место, но он уже знал, что очередной спор закончится ничем, и не следил за ним, прислушиваясь вместо этого к словам начальника тюрьмы.  
  
Пока что Андо перечислял, что с заключенным сделают, если он сбежит еще раз. Наоки, наверное, умер бы от одних обещаний, идиот же продолжал лежать, не обращая ни на что внимания.  
  
— … ты слышал, кусок дерьма? – закончил выдохшийся Андо, и заключенный неожиданно отреагировал.  
  
— Я не кусок дерьма, я Кацура, — сказал он, садясь одним слитным движением – будто не барахтался недавно на полу, как перевернувшаяся черепаха.  
  
— Из всего, что я сказал, ты услышал только это?!  
  
Беспокойный придурок Кацура хлопнул глазами, словно не понимая, о чем речь, и лег обратно. Казалось, он сказал, все что хотел, и начальник тюрьмы вновь перестал его интересовать. Одним словом — придурок. Андо опешил и потряс головой.  
  
— Еще одна попытка побега — и ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет, — пообещал он и повернулся к выходу.  
  
Но пленник неожиданно ответил:  
  
— Самурай всегда готов к смерти.  
  
Андо обернулся, и Наоки поежился от его ухмылки.  
  
— А я не сказал, что ты умрешь. Я сказал, ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет. Хирата, идем!  
  
Они ушли, и Наоки только сейчас почувствовал, как сильно у него болит ухо, которое ему едва не оторвал Такума.  
  
— Скотина ты все-таки, — проворчал он, потирая ухо.  
  
— Да и ты не лучше, — ответил Такума почти беззлобно. У него из носа шла кровь, и он пытался вытереть ее рукавом тюремной робы. Наоки почувствовал, что надо бы извиниться. То есть, конечно, он не хотел извиняться, но у него никого не было, кроме паршивца Такумы. У него вообще никогда ничего не было: ни денег, ни земли, ни имени. А теперь его еще и бросили в тюрьму и собиралась казнить как мятежника из Джои, хотя он был всего лишь честным дезертиром и просто не хотел сражаться ни за бакуфу, ни за Хитоцубаши Нарифую, ни за кого-то еще. Его живот все время ныл от голода, потому что кормили заключенных раз в день, и кормили отвратительно (но они все равно жадно съедали все и даже вылизывали миски), охранники могли больно ударить древком копья, когда они нарушали дисциплину, а еще этот жуткий Андо… Наоки шмыгнул носом от жалости к себе. Такума, с которым они познакомились, удирая с поля боя, а теперь постоянно ссорились в камере, показался ему почти родным, и очень захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь хорошее.  
  
— Прости меня, — сказал он, — я не хотел тебя обманывать. Я ошибся, ты должен мне не десять рё, а только шесть.  
  
Уступив Такуме эти четыре рё, он почувствовал себя щедрым и великодушным, как… как он даже не мог подобрать сравнение. Было так радостно ощущать себя замечательным человеком!  
  
— О, — сказал Такума, глядя на него с благодарностью. — Ты такой прекрасный друг, Наоки! Но я думаю, это ты выиграл в споре, так что я готов отдать не шесть, а десять рё. Тем более, что у меня все равно нет ни одного, — добавил он, и волшебное чувство, что происходит что-то правильное и чудесное, покинуло Наоки.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, — хмуро сказал он. — А ведь если бы ты шустрее шевелил ногами, мы могли бы быть уже далеко отсюда, и, может быть, прихватили бы несколько рё у какого-нибудь покойника.  
  
— Обирать покойников — грех, наставительно заметил Такума. — И вообще, нас посадили в тюрьму из-за тебя! Зачем ты сказал людям господина Хитоцубаши, что мы из Джои?!  
  
— Если бы я не сказал, нас казнили бы как дезертиров! — возмутился несправедливым обвинением Наоки.  
  
— А так нас казнят как мятежников!  
  
— Я думал, если мы назовемся военнопленными, с нами обойдутся лучше, — стал оправдываться Наоки. — Я же не знал…  
  
— Он, небось, тоже думал, — Такума кивнул на их соседа.  
  
Наоки поглядел на того. Им двоим все же повезло больше: их, по крайней мере, не таскали на допросы — а иначе зачем бы этого парня били? Если бы Наоки пригрозили бы палкой, он, как умный человек, сразу сказал бы все, что от него хотели, так что, подумал он, этот придурок сам виноват. И вообще, умный человек понял бы, что отсюда не сбежать, уже после первой неудачной попытки, причем чужой — как сам Наоки. Но не всем же быть умными! Кроме того, не будь тут этого парня, они с Такумой совсем свихнулись бы со скуки. А так можно было спорить на то, попытается ли сегодня сосед сбежать из камеры, как много времени пройдет, прежде чем его поймают и вернут обратно, и помрет ли он после того, как его вразумит охрана, или же нет.  
  
— Этот вообще не думал, — сказал он, — как и ты, когда пытался забрать меч того раненого. А еще говоришь, что обирать покойников — грех!  
  
— Так то — покойников, а этот еще живой был, — удивился Такума. — И не говори, что это я виноват, потому что это ты виноват!  
  
— Нет, ты… — начал было Наоки, но остановился: пострадавшее в драке ухо болело еще слишком сильно. — Давай не будем спорить, кто виноват, лучше поспорим, сдохнет этот Кацура до вечера или нет.  
  
— Кацура?! Ты сказал — Кацура?! — потрясенно воскликнул Такума. Наоки удивился.  
  
— Ну да. Он сам так сказал: я не кусок дерьма, а Кацура, — ответил он. — А что?  
  
— А то, что Кацура Котаро — один из четырех великих генералов Джои! – Такума даже подскочил от волнения и принялся ходить по камере.  
  
Наоки поглядел на предполагаемого великого генерала. Смазливый парень лет семнадцати-восемнадцати на известного военачальника никак не тянул. На неизвестного, в общем-то, тоже. И ладно бы дело было только в возрасте…  
  
— Да ну, — озвучил он свои сомнения, — какой из этого придурка генерал? И ему же даже двадцати нет, по-моему.  
  
— Кацуру Котаро называют Юность Благородной Ярости, — возразил Такума. — Он и не должен быть старым.  
  
— Ну ладно, но все равно... генерал должен быть умным!  
  
— А еще его называют Сбегающий Котаро, — Такума, кажется, вовсе его не слушал.  
  
— И все же… что?  
  
— Сбегающий Котаро, — повторил Такума, и оба уставились на постоянно сбегающего пленника.  
  
— Он так и не сбежал.  
  
— Но сбегает! – многозначительно произнес Такума.  
  
— Но сбежать не может! Ладно, — сдался Наоки, — может, это и он, но что с того?  
  
— Великие генералы Джои дерутся как демоны. Если ему удастся сбежать и заполучить оружие, он перебьет всю охрану, и мы будем свободны! — заявил Такума.  
  
— Если он дерется как демон, как же его тогда поймали? — хмыкнул Наоки, но Такума схватил его за руку и уставился на него сумасшедшим взглядом.  
  
— Откуда я знаю, как, может, он ранен был, или его заманили в ловушку! Это неважно! Пойми, Наоки, он — наш шанс! Поможем ему, и он выведет нас отсюда!  
  
— Нас убьют, если поймают!  
  
— Нас все равно убьют, так какая нам разница?  
  
И Наоки сдался. В глубине его души забрезжила надежда: а вдруг это действительно генерал Джои? Может, он только притворяется идиотом, а на самом деле это какой-то хитрый план – захватить тюрьму, например. Они будут дураками, если упустят свой шанс.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Надо только убедиться, что он действительно Кацура Котаро. Окликнем его и спросим. Скажем, что мы тоже из Джои, и что нас хотят казнить.  
  
— Только говорить буду я, — предупредил Такума. — А то опять ляпнешь что-нибудь… например, что мы из армии бакуфу.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, только говори!  
  
Они подошли к решетке и прижались к ней лицами, уставились на неподвижно лежащего заключенного в камере напротив.  
  
— Кацура-сан… — у Такумы отчего-то сел голос. Он откашлялся и позвал уже громче: — Кацура-сан!  
  
Заключенный не отзывался. Может быть, он их не слышит? А может, он без сознания? А может, он вообще спит?!  
  
— Кацура-сан!!! — заорал Такума, и Кацура повернул голову.  
  
— Да? — спросил он, глядя на них безо всякого удивления.  
  
— Вы действительно Кацура Котаро? — спросил Наоки, позабыв о том, что говорить должен Такума.  
  
Заключенный кивнул.  
  
— Тот самый Юность Благородной Ярости Кацура Котаро? — уточнил Такума.  
Заключенный опять кивнул.  
  
— Один из великих генералов Джои, Сбегающий Юность Благородной Ярости Кацура Котаро? — снова влез Наоки.  
  
И тут заключенный помотал головой.  
  
— Нет. Я не один из великих генералов Джои, Сбегающий Юность Благородной Ярости Кацура Котаро, я один из великих генералов Джои, Юность Благородной Ярости, Сбегающий Кацура Котаро, — произнес он.  
  
— Эй, разве я сказал не то же самое? — шепнул Наоки Такуме. Тот пихнул его в бок:  
  
— Заткнись, идиот! Соглашайся со всем, что он говорит!  
  
Он дружелюбно оскалился Кацуре:  
  
— Мы тоже из Джои, господин великий генерал! Мы…  
  
— Можно без «господин», просто великий генерал Юность Благородной Ярости Кацура Котаро, — перебил его генерал.  
  
Наоки и Такума переглянулись.  
  
— Наверное, его били по голове, — прошептал Такума. — Да, я понял, великий генерал Юность Благородной Ярости Кацура Котаро, — добавил он громче. — Так вот, мы тоже из Джои, нас подло схватили люди Хитоцубаши и держат здесь. Я убил десяток, нет, два десятка врагов, ну и вот он еще десяток, а потом мы ослабели от ран, и нас захватили в плен. Нас жестоко пытали, но мы ничего не сказали этим негодяям, и теперь они собираются убить нас. Мы уже решили умереть как герои, но узнали, что мерзавцы бросили в тюрьму и вас, и решили вызволить вас. Вы знаете, как отсюда сбежать? Давайте вы нас спасе… э-э, воспользуетесь нашей помощью и сбежите?  
  
Странный генерал внимательно слушал его, склонив голову набок, а потом спросил:  
  
— Так вы желаете сбежать отсюда и продолжить борьбу?  
  
«Ну конечно, бестолочь, мы хотим сбежать отсюда!» — непочтительно подумал Наоки, но Такума вовремя наступил ему на ногу, и он промолчал.  
  
— Да, да, именно так, — с облегчением сказал Такума, избегая называть звание или прозвище Кацуры, опасаясь, наверное, что тот опять станет поправлять. — Вместе с вами. У вас есть какой-нибудь план?  
  
— Да, — ответил Кацура. Цепляясь за решетку, он сумел подняться. — Брось мне свою миску.  
  
— Что? — Такума так изумился, что забыл о том, что собирался со всем соглашаться.  
  
— Твоя миска, — повторил Кацура. — Чтобы сбежать отсюда, мне нужна твоя миска.  
  
Такума нерешительно оглянулся на жестяные — чтобы заключенные не разбили и не зарезали кого-то осколком — миски, в которых им давали тюремную похлебку, потом посмотрел на Наоки. Тот пожал плечами и кивнул на Кацуру. Такума с ним заговорил — вот пусть теперь и исполняет приказы безумного генерала.  
  
Такума поднял миску с пола, просунул сквозь прутья решетки, примерился и бросил. Конечно же, он промазал: миска ударилась о решетку, отгораживающую камеру Кацуры, и с ужасным грохотом упала на пол, зазвенела, покатившись. В тот же миг Кацура как-то странно дернулся, его голова с размаху соприкоснулась с решеткой, и он сполз на пол, истекая кровью.  
  
Они застыли, парализованные ужасом.  
  
Дверь в конце коридора распахнулась, и в нее влетел разъяренный охранник.  
  
— Эй вы, там!.. — заорал он.  
  
— Это не мы! — взвизгнул Наоки. — Это не мы его убили!  
  
Охранник открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но проследил за направлением их взглядов — и побелел. Кацура лежал на полу камеры. Из раны на его лбу еще сочилась кровь, но он смотрел в потолок широко распахнутыми недвижными глазами, в которых зрачок затопил радужку — абсолютно и безнадежно мертвый.  
  
— Ублюдки, вы что… что вы наделали! — в голосе охранника была паника. Трясущимися руками он достал связку ключей, кое-как нашел нужный и попытался вставить его в замочную скважину, но не сумел сделать это с первой попытки. — Андо-сан убьет меня, просто убьет, это же…  
  
Распахнув дверь камеры, он бросился внутрь, склонился над Кацурой.  
  
В тот же миг мертвый генерал ухватил его за отвороты косодэ и с размаху ударил головой. Охранник мешком повалился на ожившего Кацуру. Отпихнув его в сторону, генерал встал и улыбнулся застывшим Наоки и Такуме:  
  
— Отличная работа, друзья мои!  
  
— Кажется, его бесполезно бить по голове, — прошептал Наоки Такуме: гулкий звук, с которым генеральская голова столкнулась со лбом охранника, произвел на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
Кацура тем временем стащил с охранника форменную одежду, переоделся в нее, торопливо связал волосы в неряшливый хвост на затылке и, прихватив копье, выбрался из камеры. Он пошатывался, но с каждым шагом держался на ногах все увереннее.  
  
— А как же мы, а как же мы?! — Наоки испугался, что Кацура уйдет без них. Тот бросил им ключи и остановился в коридоре, сжимая древко копья.  
  
— Скорее, — поторопил он. Наоки старался, лихорадочно перебирая ключи: ему казалось, еще никогда его руки не действовали с такой быстротой. Наконец замок щелкнул, и они, все еще не веря в свое счастье, оказались на свободе. Нет, до свободы было еще далеко: от нее их отделяли двор, наверняка полный охраны, и ворота.  
  
— Что дальше? — спросил Такума.  
  
— Дальше я выведу вас во двор, — ответил Кацура. — Когда нас остановит первый охранник, отберем у него оружие и прорвемся к воротам. Довольно просто.  
  
Может быть, это звучало просто для всяких там великих генералов, но точно не для них с Такумой! И постойте-ка…  
  
— Если все так просто, то почему вы не выбрались раньше? — подозрительно спросил Наоки.  
  
— Я выбрался, но поскользнулся на банановой кожуре, — ответил Кацура.  
  
— А до этого?  
  
— На картофельной кожуре.  
  
— А до этого?!  
  
Кацура смутился, но все же признался:  
  
— На собачьем дерьме.  
  
— Ты уверен, что нам стоит идти с ним? — прошептал Наоки Такуме. — По-моему, он самый большой неудачник во всей стране.  
  
Он говорил тихо, но генерал все же услышал.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он, — но я знаком с ни… — он осекся мрачно нахмурился. — Идемте.  
  
И они пошли. Наоки предпочел бы, чтобы за ним, но пришлось — впереди него, потому что Кацура изображал их конвой. Перед дверью Наоки помедлил, не решаясь выходить во двор, где они могли столкнуться с охраной, но генерал бесцеремонно подпихнул его древком копья, и за дверь Наоки буквально вылетел.  
  
Они успели дойти до середины двора, и тут везение закончилось.  
  
— Эй, что такое? — к ним спешил охранник.  
  
— Веду на допрос к Андо-сану, — каким-то тонким, писклявым голосом ответил Кацура, держась за их спинами. — Они убили заключенного.  
  
Охранник сдвинул брови: должно быть, сразу понял, какого именно заключенного они убили. Такума невольно шагнул назад, Наоки, не желая оставаться впереди один, тоже. Охранник приблизился…  
  
— Какого заключенного? — неожиданно спокойно спросил он.  
  
— Того, — ответил Кацура.  
  
— Какого «того»?  
  
— Ну, этого.  
  
— Какого «этого»?  
  
— Ты идиот? — поинтересовался Кацура.  
  
— Я не идиот, я Эниши! Что у это у тебя с голосом, Хирата?  
  
— Я не Хирата, я Кацу…  
  
Они застыли на миг, а потом попытались атаковать друг друга, не обращая внимания на очутившихся между ними, как между молотом и наковальней, Наоки и Такуму.  
  
Наоки рухнул наземь и, поскуливая и прикрывая голову руками, пополз. Сзади кто-то коротко вскрикнул — кажется, Кацура, но Наоки было не до него: он стремился убраться подальше отсюда. Слева мелькнула смазанная тень, он повернул голову — и, обмирая от ужаса, увидел занесенное над ним лезвие меча, и ему оставалось только смотреть, как оно опускается…  
  
Кто-то — Кацура, конечно, Кацура — подставил копье, блокируя удар. Неудачно: меч охранника пришелся на древко и разрубил его, так что Кацура едва успел отскочить, спасая плечо. Недолго думая, генерал врезал противнику обрубком копья по голове. Тот закатил глаза и рухнул, едва не придавив Наоки. Кацура нагнулся, подбирая выпавший из руки охранника меч, и скомандовал:  
  
— Вперед, пока они не опомнились!  
  
Наоки с изумлением понял, что все произошедшее заняло совсем немного времени, и охранники только бежали к ним с разных концов двора, еще не успев окружить их.  
  
— Нужно смести тех двоих у ворот! — крикнул Кацура, впихнув Наоки палку, в которую превратилось копье.  
  
Нет-нет-нет! Наоки не хотел никого сметать, он сбежал с одной битвы не для того, чтобы угодить в другую! И бежать он уже никуда не желал, он просто хотел тихо умереть в своей камере рядом с Такумой.  
  
Но Кацура уже бежал к воротам, Такума держался за ним как приклеенный, и Наоки ничего не оставалось, как броситься следом.  
  
Лицо противника стремительно и неотвратимо приближалось – а его копье приближалось еще стремительнее. Наоки обреченно выставил перед собой палку и заорал. Получившийся нечеловеческий вопль изумил его самого, а охранник, побледнев, шарахнулся с его пути, даже не сделав попытки ударить.  
  
Они вырвались!  
  
Это осознание придало Наоки сил, и он побежал еще быстрее, не разбирая дороги и не замечая, рядом ли Такума и Кацура.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кацура споткнулся. Он сумел удержаться на ногах, но он все чаще сбивался с шага, и это было плохим знаком. Измученный пленом, он истратил все свои силы на этот рывок, и теперь ему нужно было укрытие, в котором он мог бы переждать погоню и отлежаться. Но Кацура не знал этого города, в котором полно было людей Хитоцубаши, он даже не знал, бежит ли к центру города или удаляется от него.  
  
Кацура огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда идти дальше. Спутники в какой-то момент оставили его, и, это, пожалуй, было к лучшему: переловить их поодиночке будет сложнее. Впрочем, он понимал, на ком преследователи сосредоточат усилия.  
  
Он оказался на узкой улочке, вдоль которой тянулись разномастные заборы. Побеленные крепкие ограды соседствовали с простыми деревянными заборами, часть из которых пестрела свежими досками, пригнанными на место сгнивших или рассохшихся, а часть зияла дырами, сквозь которые виднелись обветшавшие, необитаемые дома. Бумага на перегородках отклеилась, а дворы заросли бурьяном. Здесь не было сражений, но война все же добралась и сюда.  
  
Позади слышался шум: погоня приближалась. Кацура попытался идти быстрее, придерживаясь за заборы, но вскоре остановился: показалось — или впереди тоже слышны были крики и топот множества ног? Должно быть, часть его преследователей пробежала параллельной улицей, и сейчас они собирались отрезать ему путь. Он не помнил, чтобы в тюрьме было так много охраны, но, наверное, они задействовали полицию и тех, кто искал чуть ли не по всей стране выживших Джои по приказу Хитоцубаши.  
  
Не раздумывая, Кацура метнулся в дыру в одном из заборов. Это должно было дать ему немного времени, но он понимал, что рано или поздно преследователи догадаются обыскать пустующие дома на этой улице, и до этого момента ему нужно было придумать какой-то план. Но в голове было пусто, мысли путались и ускользали, и Кацура тщетно пытался ухватиться хоть за одну.  
  
Что-то яркое привлекло его внимание. Вдоль той стороны забора, что примыкала к соседнему дому, были протянуты веревки, на которых сушились простыни. Но внимание Кацуры привлекли не они, а растянутое на палке женское кимоно светло-синего цвета, с узором из золотистых цветов по подолу и рукавам. Рядом сушился яркий оби.  
  
Вот оно! Если он переоденется в женское кимоно и выберется обратно на улицу, никто не догадается, что это Кацура Котаро! Вот только лицо… он положил отобранный у охранника меч на землю, дернул за стягивающий волосы шнурок, распустил их, рассчитывая, что они хот немного скроют лицо.  
  
Подскочив к веревкам, Кацура сдернул с них палку, стряхнул с нее кимоно и торопливо облачился в него. А вот с оби возникли проблемы: он не умел завязывать узлы женских поясов, тем более на себе. Пытаясь справиться с длинным и широким куском плотной ткани, он отвлекся, и раздавшийся звонкий детский голос стал для него полной неожиданностью:  
  
— Ане-сан, тут какая-то тетка твое кимоно ворует!  
  
Кацура вскинул голову. На заборе сидела девочка лет двенадцати и, болтая ногами, со злорадной улыбочкой смотрела на него.  
  
– Ане-сан тебе сейчас все патлы повыдергает, мерзавка, — доверительно сообщила она Кацуре и, вытащив из рукава кимоно зеленое яблоко, с аппетитом вгрызлась в него. — И второй глаз подобьет.  
  
В заборе распахнулась калитка, которую Кацура сначала не заметил, потому что она сливалась с оградой. Он с запозданием понял, что, должно быть, соседи тайком пользовались пустующей территорией дома, куда он забрался.  
  
Из калитки вылетела темноволосая девушка примерно одного с ним возраста и остановилась перед нем, уперев руки в бока.  
  
— И что это ты тут делаешь, красавчик? — спросила она, не обманувшись его видом.  
  
— Э-э-э… вас приветствует служба доставки, — ответил Кацура.  
  
Девушка оглядела его с ног до головы. Он торопливо спрятал пустые руки за спину, но тут же, спохватившись, придержал так и не завязанный оби.  
  
— И что же ты доставляешь?  
  
— Доставлю что угодно куда угодно, — нашелся Кацура, но девушку это не удовлетворило.  
  
— Да я сейчас сама тебя в ад доставлю! А ну снимай немедленно! — потребовала она.  
  
— Не могу. Под ним ничего нет, —это была ложь, но не захочет же она видеть голого мужчину?  
  
Девушка фыркнула.  
  
— Подумаешь! У меня муж есть. Кохэйри, отвернись, — скомандовала она девочке.  
  
— Ну ане-сан! Я хочу посмотреть на извращенца! — заныла та.  
  
— Я не извращенец, — возмутился он, — я Кацура!  
  
— Кацура? — девушка нахмурилась. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но тут они услышали грохот: кто-то колотил ворота. Не к ним, а в дом напротив, но и Кацура, и незнакомка поняли, что скоро придут и сюда.  
  
— Эниши, возьми двоих и проверь тот дом, — от звуков этого голоса Кацура вздрогнул: Андо!  
  
Девушка схватила его за руку и потянула к калитке.  
  
— Сюда, быстро! — прошептала она, и он подчинился, едва не забыв про брошенный меч. — На грядки не наступи!  
  
Это было своевременное предупреждение: в первый миг Кацуре показалось, что вся территория их сада отведена под огород. Но нет, между грядками тянулись едва заметные тропинки.  
  
— Скорее, в дом, — потребовала его спасительница. — Это сюда давай, — она потянулась к мечу, и Кацура безропотно отдал его ей: в нынешнем состоянии он все равно не смог бы драться.  
  
Из комнаты выглянул мужчина чуть постарше Кацуры.  
  
— Айко, кто это? — удивился он. — И почему на нем твое выходное кимоно?  
  
— Это беглый мятежник из Джои, а кимоно он украл, — пояснила Айко. — Он сказал, что его зовут Кацура.  
  
Кацура хотел было пояснить, что он собирался не красть кимоно, а только взять его на время, но его грубо прервали: в ворота заколотили люди Андо.  
  
Айко и мужчина — ее муж? — тревожно переглянулись.  
  
–— Задержи их на пару минут, — попросила Айко, и, по-прежнему не выпуская запястье Кацуры, потянула его в комнату. — Садись.  
  
— Я приношу извинения за доставленное беспокойство, Айко-доно, — он поклонился девушке, но та только досадливо качнула головой.  
  
— Да садись же ты!  
  
Стоило ему сесть, как она набросилась на него с какой-то коробочкой. Мазнула чем-то липким и жирным по губам, мягко коснулась широкой кисточкой подбитого глаза, потом ссадины на щеке.  
Во дворе уже слышались голоса. Айко встала, убрала коробку в стенной шкаф.  
  
— Сиди здесь и никуда не выходи, – велела она, прежде чем уйти.  
  
Кацура послушался, понимая, что не стоит мешать этим странным людям оказывать ему помощь. Но перестать тревожно прислушиваться он, конечно, не мог.  
  
— … никого нет, — донеслось до него. — Нет, к нам никто не приходил, к нам редко ходят гости.  
  
Говорил тот самый мужчина, который спрашивал у Айко о нем.  
  
Кацура поерзал. Лицо ужасно чесалось от косметики, которую нанесла на него Айко, а пояс, который она же помогла затянуть, давил на живот.  
  
Кажется, обошлось. Он прикрыл глаза и с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
И вдруг услышал совсем близко от себя:  
  
— А в той комнате кто?  
  
— Моя сестрица, — ответила Айко. Ее голос тоже прозвучал совсем рядом, словно она находилась за стеной в соседней комнате. — Она у нас немного дурочка, и мы не разрешаем ей выходить к незнакомым людям. Ну, вы понимаете, чтобы чего не вышло…  
  
— Я все-таки взгляну, — ответил ее собеседник.  
  
Спустя пару секунд дверь скользнула в сторону, и в комнату заглянул человек, одетый в форму городской полиции.  
  
— Ы, — сказал ему Кацура. — Ыгы! Ыгы, угы, угоооо!  
  
Полицейский попятился. Кацура подскочил на месте и нацелил на него указательный палец.  
  
— Угоо! — повторил он.  
  
— Соболезную, — бросил полицейский стоящей позади него Айко, и ушел.  
  
— И что это было? — поинтересовалась Айко.  
  
— Сестрица-дурочка, — пояснил Кацура.  
  
— Сестрица-дурочка, а не сестрица-обезьяна!  
  
Кацура не успел ответить: комната вдруг поплыла перед глазами, а потом он провалился в темноту.  
  
  
_— Ты не можешь защитить страну, Зура, — сказал ему Тацума, и Кацуру словно кто-то ударил под дых: это была правда.  
  
— Ты не смог защитить своих товарищей и Шока Сонджуку, — сказал Шоё-сенсей, разочарованно глядя на него.  
  
И это тоже была правда.  
  
Такасуги и Гинтоки ничего не говорили, они просто смотрели, и в их глазах было такое же желание смерти, как и в его собственных.  
  
«Ты не смог защитить сенсея» — это была правда, разделенная на троих.  
  
Они смотрели на голову своего сенсея, и Кацура задыхался от горя и вины, потому что в тот день умер не только Шоё. Не было никакого выбора: убив Шоё, Гинтоки убил и себя, и Такасуги, и Кацуру, а позволив аманто убить их с Такасуги, Гинтоки и сенсей умерли бы тоже.  
  
И трое ходячих мертвецов разошлись, потому что не в силах были видеть друг друга. И мертвец, звавшийся когда-то Кацура Котаро, не знал, куда и зачем он идет, и его окружала даже не тьма — пустота.  
  
«Ты не смог спасти никого, никого», — шептала ему пустота.  
  
И это была правда._  
  
  
Незнакомый потолок расплывался перед глазами. Рядом кто-то был, и Кацура торопливо стер влагу с ресниц, замаскировав жест так, будто хотел протереть глаза.  
  
— О, ты проснулся, Вор нижнего белья, — сказала девочка — Кохэйри, вспомнил Кацура, — с любопытством разглядывая его.  
  
— Я не Вор нижнего белья, я Кацура, — откуда она вообще знает о ворах нижнего белья? Нормально ли это в ее возрасте? Она сбивала с толку, и Кацура с удивлением понял, что кошмар, вопреки обыкновению, почти отпустил его.  
  
— Если ты не Вор нижнего белья, что ты делал там, где висят женские трусики? — возразила девчонка.  
  
— Там были трусики? — Кацура почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь. Он заметил только кимоно и простыни, но он ведь и не присматривался. — Э-это неважно! Я не ворую нижнее белье. Мне нужно было только кимоно.  
  
— А, — понимающе кивнула Кохэйри. — Ты окама.  
  
Нет, двенадцатилетние девочки совершенно точно не должны знать про окама! Или должны?  
  
— Я не окама, — терпеливо ответил он, — я Кацура.  
  
— Эй, здесь уже все запомнили, как тебя зовут, незачем повторять это!  
  
— Кохэйри! — появление Айко стало спасением для Кацуры. — Не утомляй гостя, ему нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Кохэйри скорчила рожицу, но не стала пререкаться и вприпрыжку выбежала из комнаты.  
  
Айко села у его постели. Скосив глаза, Кацура молча наблюдал, как она отжимает в миску сложенную в несколько раз ткань, прежде чем расправить ее у него на лбу, и гадал: почему эти люди помогли ему, совершенно не зная его?  
  
— Надеюсь, она не слишком надоедала тебе своими вопросами, — сказала Айко, выпрямившись и сложив руки на коленях. — Она замечательная девочка, но иногда бывает утомительной.  
  
— Нет, что вы, ваша сестра нисколько не утомила меня, — вежливо ответил Кацура. — Просто… — он замялся, не зная, как сказать, что он находит вопросы Кохэйри странными.  
  
— Просто она кажется невоспитанной? — по-своему поняла его заминку Айко. — Что ж, это так. Кохэйри — сестра моего мужа. Их мать умерла, когда родилась Кохэйри, а отец… умер позже. Коскэ пришлось растить ее самому, и он сумел подарить ей любовь, но не воспитание.  
  
Коскэ был ненамного старше его самого. Их истории были чем-то схожи, только Кацуре, оставшемуся без родных, не нужно было отвечать за маленькую сестру — лишь за себя самого.  
  
— Сочувствую вашему мужу, — искренне сказал он.  
  
— Я рассказываю тебе это для того, чтобы ты не удивлялся и не задавал вопросов, — пояснила Айко. — И не вздумай заговорить при Кохэйри об их с Коскэ отце.  
  
За этим крылась какая-то тайна, но Кацура, разумеется, не стал спрашивать. Он и без того доставил этой семье слишком много сложностей.  
  
— Я буду осторожен и не стану никого смущать неуместными разговорами, Айко-доно, – пообещал он. — И я благодарю ваше семейство за заботы обо мне, и сожалею, что доставил беспокойство.  
  
— Ты странно разговариваешь, — заметила Айко, — достаточно просто сказать «спасибо».  
  
Кацура моргнул. Бабушка учила его общаться с женщинами именно так, и это было легко и привычно с детства. Не то чтобы ему доводилось много общаться с женщинами, правда.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
  
Айко кивнула.  
  
— Мы не можем вызвать к тебе врача, так что обработали твои раны, как сумели. И переодели — уж извини, но выходное кимоно мне еще пригодится.  
  
Чуть приподняв край одеяла, Кацура обнаружил, что с него сняли и синее кимоно, и форму охранника, оставив взамен спальную юкату, ношеную, но чистую. В вороте виднелись охватывающие грудь повязки.  
  
Айко встала, прихватив миску с водой, в которой смачивала компресс.  
  
— Отдыхай, — сказала она. — Туалет направо по коридору, рядом ванная. Скоро будет ужин.  
  
Ужин Кацура проспал. Он вообще много спал в последующие дни, а когда бодрствовал, чувствовал себя таким слабым, что ему едва хватало сил дойти туалета или до комнаты, в которой собирались за едой — он не хотел, чтобы ему приносили еду в постель, хотя Айко предлагала.  
  
Кохэйри сообщила ему, что ее брат женат на Айко всего полгода, но когда Кацура наблюдал за ними, ему казалось, что они жили так всегда, настолько естественно их быт был подстроен друг под друга.  
  
Айко и Кохэйри восприняли то, что в их доме поселился скрывающийся мятежник, спокойно — словно так и нужно было. Девочка забрасывала его вопросами о том, сколько аманто он убил, какого цвета у них была кровь и бывают ли аманто-окама. За этим ее заставала Айко и выпроваживала, давая Кацуре передохнуть от вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов (в самом деле, зачем бы ему интересоваться, какого фасона белье носят аманто? Он предпочитал рубить им головы, а не раздевать до трусов). Айко обрабатывала его раны, рассказывала, о чем говорят в городе, и — не задавала вопросов. Это казалось ему особенно ценным.  
  
На третий день Кацура убедился в том, что Коскэ его избегает. У него и раньше возникали такие подозрения, но теперь они превратились в уверенность. Коскэ умолкал при его приближении, отводил взгляд и явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Кацура терялся в догадках, чем же вызвана эта неприязнь: он не успел оскорбить Коскэ ни словом, ни делом. Или успел? Или… может быть, Коскэ думает, что он успел? Кажется, Кацура понял, в чем дело: Коскэ опасался, что незваный гость как-то воспользуется своим положением и посмеет флиртовать с его женой? Он никогда не сделал бы подобного! Но этот вопрос следовало прояснить, и тем же вечером Кацура решительно заявил Коскэ:  
  
— Нам надо поговорить как мужчина с мужчиной.  
  
Коскэ взглянул на него удивленно и усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
  
— Как мужчина с мужчиной… ну что ж, давай поговорим.  
  
Он жестом велел Кацуре садиться, а сам принес две чашки и бутылку сакэ.  
  
— Мне показалось, что я чем-то вызвал твою неприязнь, — начал Кацура, не дожидаясь, пока Коскэ разольет сакэ. — Я предположил, что ты подумал, будто я мог вести себя непочтительно по отношению к Айко-доно. Но я уверяю тебя, я никогда не посмел бы так оскорбить хозяев приютившего меня дома!  
  
— Еще бы ты посмел, — фыркнул Коскэ, поглядев на свои кулаки, которые были в полтора раза больше, чем кулаки Кацуры. — Нет, не в этом дело.  
  
Кацуране стал спрашивать: «А в чем же?». Он просто ждал, пока Коскэ заговорит сам.  
  
— Ты самурай, — наконец обронил Коскэ так, словно это все объясняло.  
Кацура удивился.  
  
— Но ведь ты тоже самурай, — он покосился на покоящуюся на подставке катану.  
  
Коскэ проследил за направлением его взгляда.  
  
— Меч моего отца, — сказал он. — Он воевал с аманто — давно, когда они только пришли. Кохэйри исполнилось два года, а мне двенадцать. Он решил, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы справиться со всем сам, тем более что его сестра должна была иногда приезжать и помогать нам. — Коскэ умолк и залпом осушил свою чашку.  
  
На этот раз он молчал так долго, что Кацура решился нарушить тяжелую тишину:  
  
— Он не вернулся?  
  
Коскэ покачал головой.  
  
— Вернулся. Но он был серьезно ранен и из-за увечья потерял возможность владеть мечом. И тогда… он решил, что он больше не может быть самураем, и покончил с собой.  
  
Рука Кацуры сжалась на чашке. Тацума тоже не не мог владеть мечом, но он нашел выход, а Кацура ударил бы любого, кто посмел бы сказать, что Тацума — не самурай.  
  
— Я нашел его тело… — продолжил Коскэ. — Тогда я не понимал. От отца нам остались деньги, и их хватило на то, чтобы кое-как сводить концы с концами, пока я не смог начать работать. Тетка помогала нам, она даже хотела забрать Кохэйри, но я сказал, что я — глава семьи, и не позволил: я не хотел лишиться еще и ее. И я думал: как один человек может быть героем, защищавшим свою страну, и трусом, не пожелавшим защитить свою семью? А потом, когда началась вторая война… я, наверное, понял. Самурай должен защищать свою страну — и я хотел этого, хотел уйти сражаться, как мои друзья. Но Кохэйри еще совсем ребенок, я мог защитить либо страну, либо ее, и я выбрал. Ты младше меня, но ты воевал и даже командовал войсками, а я отсиживался дома, сажал дайкон и вытирал нос Кохэйри, и ни о чем не жалею, — Коскэ упрямо сдвинул брови.  
  
Конечно, он жалел. Не о том, что у него есть сестренка, за которую он должен отвечать, а о том, что не был, не участвовал, ничего не сделал…  
  
Кацура участвовал — но тоже ничего не смог сделать, и только смотрел и терял.  
  
Он тоже осушил свою чашку одним глотком. Сакэ оказалось скверным, но ему было все равно.  
  
— Ты самурай, — сказал он уверенно. — Не меньше самурай, чем я. Просто время таких самураев, как я, уходит, и наступает время таких самураев, как ты.  
  
Коскэ бросил на него острый взгляд.  
  
— Уходит? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты собираешься сделать? Я уже видел такой взгляд — у своего отца.  
  
Кацура не ответил. Он уже все решил, решил еще в тот миг, когда их последняя битва была проиграна, а тот, кого они желали спасти, погиб.  
  
— Тот или те, кого ты потерял, стоят того, чтобы умереть? — пробормотал Коскэ, вновь наполняя их чашки. — Будь я на их месте, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты жил.  
  
— Ты не на моем месте, — ответил Кацура резче, чем хотелось, но собеседник не обиделся, только покачал головой.  
  
— Ну и зачем тогда было бежать из тюрьмы, если ты так стремишься умереть? — спросил он с усмешкой. — Дождался бы, пока бакуфу казнит тебя.  
  
Кацура усмехнулся в ответ:  
  
— Однажды мне сказали, что у меня самая твердая голова. Я вбил в свою твердую голову, что не хочу умереть в плену.  
  
— Что ж, будь по-твоему, — не стал спорить с ним Коскэ. Должно быть, понимал, что это бесполезно. — Помощника, правда, ты здесь не найдешь.  
  
  
  
Наутро они не возвращались к этому разговору, делая вид, что его не было, но Коскэ, по крайне мере, перестал его избегать.  
  
Кацура сообщил, что хотел бы немного узнать город: ему нужно было понять, как из него выбраться. И еще он хотел найти тех двоих Джои, которые бежали с ним из тюрьмы, хотя он с трудом представлял, как это можно сделать.  
  
— Ты не можешь показаться в городе, – сказал Коскэ, — тебя сразу же схватят. На всех перекрестках висят листовки с описанием твоих примет. В полиции смогли довольно похоже нарисовать твое лицо.  
  
— Не могу же я скрываться у вас вечно? — возразил Кацура.  
  
— Его схватят, только если он будет выглядеть, как в описании, — задумчиво произнесла Айко.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Айко-доно?  
  
— Ты неплохо смотрелся в моем кимоно, — сказала она. — Мы могли бы накрасить тебе лицо, изменить прическу — и тебя никто не узнает.  
  
— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — осторожно заметил Кацура, но у Айко и Кохэйри уже загорелись глаза, и его никто не слушал.  
  
Это была очень плохая идея. Во-первых, это было неудобно: тесно, жарко, пояс давил на живот, от пудры чесалось лицо, а волосы были так туго стянуты в прическу, что болела голова.  
  
Во-вторых, он все делал не так: не так ходил, не так стоял, не так поворачивался, не так говорил. В какой-то момент ему начало казаться, что Айко и Кохэйри издеваются над ним, но нет, у Айко был слишком честный взгляд.  
  
— Ты плохой окама, — разочарованно сообщила Кацуре Кохэйри, и они набросились на него с удвоенным усердием.  
  
На четвертый час мучений его спас Коскэ, вернувшийся с работы домой, чтобы пообедать.  
  
— Хватит, — сказал он. — Он должен выглядеть как обычная женщина, а не как куртизанка!  
  
После этого Кацуре изменили прическу и позволили смыть с лица пудру, ограничившись помадой.  
  
—– Мы пойдем на рынок, — сказала Айко, когда жертву наконец решено было оставить в покое. — Если хочешь, можешь пойти с нами. В образе… как тебя будут звать?  
  
– Зурако, — сказал Кацура. Так он точно не перепутает. — Меня зовут Зурако.  
  
– Идем, Зурако-чан!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Наоки пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камень и взвыл, больно ушибив пальцы.  
  
— Тихо ты, привлекаешь внимание, — шикнул на него Такума. Наоки обругал его.  
  
Настроение было отвратительное. С тех пор, как Кацура сбежал, подло бросив их, все пошло наперекосяк. Сначала им пришлось прятаться от погони в канаве, и они просидели там, едва не померев от жуткой вони, целый час. Потом их отовсюду гнали, потому что вонь следовала за ними, куда бы они ни пошли. Правда, теперь их, измазанных в грязи, никто не узнал бы, но от этого не становилось легче.  
  
Пробродив по городу до самого вечера, они устроились на ночлег под мостом и снова подрались, выясняя, кто будет спать на местечке поровнее и повыше, а кто — на склоне, рискуя скатиться ночью в реку, и, конечно, свалились в воду оба. Тогда они решили помириться и спать на ровном участке вдвоем, обнявшись, и с тех пор так и поступали, но Наоки это ужасно надоело, потому что у Такумы были очень острые локти и колени.  
  
И в довершение всех бед, их животы сводило от голода: за эти три дня у Наоки с Такумой ни крошки во рту не было, если не считать манджу, который удалось стащить у уличной торговки, нескольких кислых яблок, сорванных в чьем-то саду, и онигири, брошенного двум оборванцам какой-то жалостливой женщиной.  
  
И самое главное: Кацура, без которого им было не пройти заставу и не выбраться из этого паршивого городишка, как сквозь землю провалился!  
  
— «Он на шанс!», «Он наш шанс!», — передразнил Такуму Наоки. — Да он просто бросил нас, а сам смылся! Он, небось, уже далеко отсюда!  
  
— А может, он тоже в городе прячется, — возразил Такума, но без охоты спорить. Он тоже понимал, что они могут искать генерала долго, но так и не найти. — Черт с ним, пойдем лучше к рынку, может, удастся что-нибудь стащить. Жрать-то как охота!  
  
До рынка они дошли, ни разу не сбившись с дороги. Остановились, высматривая, у кого красть проще и безопаснее.  
  
— Смотри, вон тот толстяк, — Такума указал на сидящего возле лавки с овощами хорошо одетого человека. — У этого кошелек точно не пустой.  
  
Наоки поежился.  
  
— Ты видел, какие у него кулаки? Такой ударит — мало не покажется. Лучше туда глянь, — он указал на стоящих неподалеку от толстяка двух женщин, в сером и светло-синем кимоно. Рядом с ними вертелась девочка-подросток.  
  
Такума широко осклабился: тоже понял, что эти их ни побить, ни догнать не смогут.  
  
Они приблизились к женщинам, и Наоки заметил очертания заткнутого за оби кошелька у той, что была в сером кимоно. Он шагнул еще ближе, протянул руку и попытался осторожно достать кошелек.  
  
Женщина подскочила.  
  
— Извращенец! — рявкнула она, оборачиваясь, и попыталась огреть Наоки схваченной с прилавка тыквой.  
  
— Где?! — радостно подпрыгнула девчонка. — Где извращенец?!  
  
Наоки шарахнулся назад, подальше от этих ненормальных, но не тут-то было: вокруг его запястья словно тиски сомкнулись. Он попытался вырвать руку, но его дернули вперед, и Наоки оказался лицом к лицу с той женщиной, чье голубое кимоно в недобрый час привлекло его внимание. Женщина смотрела на него, гневно сдвинув брови, и Наоки понял вдруг, что она кого-то ему напоминает.  
  
— Пустите! — он вновь попробовал вырвать руку, но ее сжали так, что его показалось, будто у него сейчас затрещат кости. А потом хватка вдруг ослабла, женщина знакомым голосом генерала Джои Кацуры Котаро удивленно спросила:  
  
– Ты?..  
  
Наоки изумленно охнул:  
  
— Господин генерал?!  
  
— Не господин генерал, а госпожа генерал, — поправил его Кацура… действительно, Кацура! Выряженный в женские тряпки и с накрашенными губами, но будь Наоки проклят, если это не Кацура! В порыве чувств Наоки едва не бросился генералу на шею, но тот отстранил его.  
  
– А где… забыл…а спросить ваши имена. Где твой товарищ?  
  
Наоки оглянулся, ища Такуму, и обнаружил, что этот подлый гад пытается спрятаться под прилавком, бросив его одного.  
  
— А ну вылезай! — рявкнул он. — Я нашел господина гене…  
  
Кацура зажал ему рот.  
  
— Не господин генерал. Госпожа генерал.  
  
— Может, ты еще погромче это скажешь? — мрачно поинтересовалась девица, у которой Наоки пытался вытащить кошелек. — Откуда ты знаком с этим извращенцем?  
  
— Они не извращенцы. Они… не знаю кто, но из Джои, Айко-доно, — сказал Кацура. — Мы вместе бежали из тюрьмы.  
  
Айко огляделась по сторонам.  
  
— Так, – сказала она, — пошли-ка отсюда. Вместе с этими не-извращенцами из Джои.  
  
  
Они с Такумой сидели, смиренно опустив головы, а генерал расхаживал перед ними, скрестив руки на груди, и вещал, что воровство недостойно самурая и патриота Джои. Край банта оби кокетливо колыхался в такт его шагам.  
  
Наоки старательно делал виноватое лицо и ждал, когда генералу надоест. Впрочем, он готов был терпеть болтовню Кацуры сколько угодно, лишь бы тот оставался с ними и вывел их из города.  
  
— … опуститься до низменной кражи!.. — кажется, Наоки пропустил кусок речи, потому что не помнил, о чем Кацура говорил до этого.  
  
— Сказал тип, пытавшийся стащить мое кимоно, — перебила его Айко. — Может быть, вы прерветесь, и мы поедим?  
  
Наоки радостно вскинулся:  
  
– Да, госпожа генерал, давайте поедим!  
  
— Не госпожа генерал, а господин генерал! — поправил Кацура, и Такума, в очередной раз запутанный, застонал.  
  
— Я искал вас, — сказал Кацура, когда они, сытые и довольные, разлеглись на энгаве.  
  
— Господин генерал такой замечательный человек! — польстил Наоки, позабыв о том, какими словами честил этого подлого гада, бросившего их на растерзание людям Андо.  
  
— Хотел убедиться, что вы живы, — Кацура, кажется, не обратил внимание на его слова. — Вы родом из этого города?  
  
— Нет, а что? — настороженно спросил Такума. — Разве мы не уйдем отсюда?  
  
— Вы можете уйти, когда захотите, — успокоил его Кацура. — Я надеялся, что у вас есть здесь надежные знакомые, умеющие держать меч. Мне нужен кайшаку.  
  
Наоки и Такума переглянулись, пронзенные ужасом. Это была катастрофа!  
  
— Нет! — они бросили на колени и вцепились в подол кимоно Кацуры.  
  
Генерал нашел их только за тем, чтобы окончательно бросить на произвол судьбы!  
  
— Вы не можете! — отчаянно взмолился Такума. — Вы должны спасти на…шу страну!  
  
— Вам нельзя умирать! — вторил ему Наоки. — Кто, кроме вас, может повести нас через заста… на наших врагов?  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я повел вас на Хитоцубаши и его прихвостней? — спросил пораженный Кацура.  
  
— Да! — воскликнул Такума.  
  
— Нет! — одновременно с ним сказал Наоки, но голос Такумы был громче.  
  
— В вас говорит истинно самурайский дух! — растрогался Кацура.  
  
Наоки это не успокоило. Они с Такумой договорились, что по очереди будут следить, чтобы генерал опять куда-нибудь не улизнул, с кайшаку или без.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ночь была звездная. Кацура сидел, прислонившись к опорному столбу, и пытался найти знакомые созвездия, видел только россыпи светящихся точек, не желавших складываться в фигуры. У Тацумы получилось бы лучше — он был влюблен в звезды.  
  
— Не спится? — Айко подошла почти неслышно. — Ты собрался выходить засветло, а сейчас уже глубокая ночь. Твои люди давно спят.  
  
— Они не мои люди, – покачал головой Кацура. Опасно было быть его людьми. — Вы тоже не спите, Айко-доно.  
  
— Мне нужно собрать вещи, — ответила она. — Я хочу навестить отца и ухожу ранним утром, вскоре после вас. На самом деле, я собиралась отправиться еще два дня назад, но…  
  
— Но в вашем доме поселился я, — Кацуре стало совестно. — Мне жаль, что я невольно нарушил ваши планы, Айко-доно.  
  
— А мне нет, — весело сказала Айко, и он удивленно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что теперь мне есть, о чем рассказать отцу.  
  
В голове забрезжила догадка.  
  
— Вы привечаете Джои, — медленно сказал он. — Сначала спасли меня, едва узнав мое имя, потом позволили остаться Наоки и Такуме... Ваш отец…  
  
— Да, он тоже из Джои, — подтвердила Айко. — До замужества меня звали Игараши Айко. Мой отец – Игараши Казуо.  
  
— Игараши Казуо! — воскликнул Кацура. Этот человек служил в его отряде. — Так он жив?!  
Айко кивнула:  
  
– Да, и будет очень рад узнать, что ты тоже жив.  
  
Кацура отвел взгляд, но все же сумел выдавить улыбку.  
  
  
Вдоль тракта тянулись поля. Солнце стояло уже довольно высоко: они вышли поздно, позже Айко, потому что Кацура самым позорным образом проспал, и никто не решился его будить. Будь тут Гинтоки или Такасуги, они безо всяких церемоний окатили бы его водой из колодезного ведра.  
  
Он поймал себя на мысли, что подумал о них без ставшей уже привычной боли, и это было неожиданно и удивительно.  
  
Кацура шел впереди, зажав под мышкой объемистый сверток, в котором прятался трофейный меч — пока без ножен. Быстро достать катану из того кокона, который на нее навертели, было невозможно, но иначе Кацура не сумел бы пронести ее мимо охраны у ворот. Его — девушку с большим дорожным узлом — пропустили беспрепятственно, а двух оборванцев, которых изображали Наоки и Такума, охранники, выпустили с плохо скрываемой радостью. Самураев же, особенно молодых и черноволосых, останавливали и тщательно досматривали.  
  
Его спутники о чем-то шептались сзади, но Кацура не прислушивался, пока его не окликнул Такума:  
  
— Господин генерал… мы прошли, а как же?.. Ведь застава…  
  
Такума говорил путано, но Кацура понял, что он имел в виду: при попытке перейти через заставу между провинциями пытающиеся скрыться Джои чаще всего и попадались, потому что обойти ее было сложно, а на заставе требовали предъявить документы и сверялись, нет ли твоих примет в розыскных списках бакуфу.  
  
— До заставы еще далеко, — ответил он. — А из города выйти не так сложно.  
  
Кажется, его слова удивили Наоки и Такуму, да что там, парочка выглядела ошарашенной.  
  
— То есть… мы могли… — начал было Наоки, но Такума пихнул его локтем в бок. Кацура вздохнул: ему уже надоели постоянные ссоры и драки этих двоих. Почему ему так везет на людей, которые не могут переносить друг друга спокойно?  
  
— …цура! Кацура-сан! — кто-то звал его со стороны города, и Кацура, встревоженный, стремительно обернулся.  
  
К ним со всех ног неслась Кохэйри. Едва не налетев на них, она остановилась, уперлась руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться и глядя на Кацуру полными отчаяния глазами. Он впервые видел девочку такой напуганной, и сердце сжалось от тревоги.  
  
— Кохэйри, — мягко сказал он, — что случилось?  
  
— Они… они схватили Коскэ! — выпалила Кохэйри. — И спрашивают у него, где Айко!  
  
— Что?! Кто его схватил?! — такого Кацура не ожидал.  
  
— Не знаю! Я на заборе сидела, когда они пришли, впятером, а они даже стучать не стали, ворота ломать начали, — чуть не плача, зачастила Кохэйри. — Я за забором спряталась, ну, там, где ане-сан белье вешает, хотела Коскэ позвать, а он к ним вышел, и они ему руки сразу выкрутили, и спрашивают: «Где Игараши Айко?» Коскэ сказал, что не знает, и их главный его ударил… и я никого, никого не могла позвать на помощь, а потом вспомнила о тебе…  
  
Значит, они каким-то образом прознали, что Айко из семьи мятежника Игараши Казуо, и теперь хотели схватить ее и казнить!  
  
— Ты все правильно сделала, — Кацура сжал руку девочки. Кохэйри вцепилась в него:  
  
— Ты поможешь Коскэ?!  
  
— Да, — ответил он, — помогу.  
  
— Стойте-стойте-стойте! — Наоки замахал руками. — Вы что, хотите вернуться туда?! Но как же… мы не можем!  
— Вы можете оставаться здесь, — бросил Кацура, прежде чем побежать обратно к городу.  
  
Спустя долгое мгновение он услышал позади топот: Наоки и Такума все же решили вернуться. Хорошо: Кацура не знал, в чьи именно руки попал Коскэ, и помощь будет не лишней.  
  
– Что-то забыла, красавица? – окликнул его охранник у ворот, но Кацура проигнорировал его. — Странная какая-то, — донеслось ему вслед.  
  
Во дворе дома Айко и Коскэ никого не было. Кацура пробрался к ним не с улицы, а, как и в прошлый раз, со стороны соседнего заброшенного дома. До него доносился чей-то голос, но Кацура не мог разобрать слова, более того, не мог понять даже, один человек говорит или несколько. Надо было подобраться ближе. Но сначала… он потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы ослабить веревку, стягивающую горловину мешка, в который они засунули меч и маскирующие его очертания тряпки, и нащупал рукоять.  
  
Его могли увидеть из окна, и потому Кацура опустился на землю и пополз по грядкам. Повезло: до входа он добрался беспрепятственно.  
  
— Где твоя жена? — теперь Кацура узнал этот голос: Андо!  
  
Коскэ прохрипел что-то неразборчивое. Судя по последовавшему звуку удара, ответ Андо не понравился.  
  
Кацура выпрямился и уже собирался проскользнуть в дом, но тут на крыльцо вынесло охранника, в котором он узнал тугодума-Эниши. Кацура застыл с поднятой ногой.  
  
— Ты кто? — спросил Эниши.  
  
— Я фея, — тоненько пропищал Кацура. И, подумав, добавил: — Из службы доставки.  
  
На лице Эниши отразилась работа мысли.  
  
— А, — сказал он. — И что ты доставила?  
  
— Твое персональное приглашение в ад! — расхохотался Кацура и, стряхнув с меча тряпки, замахнулся.  
  
Эниши попятился, и Кацура ударил, намереваясь разрубить охранника надвое, но что-то дернуло его руки, а потом меч, которым он зацепился за притолочную балку, остался торчать в ней, а Кацура, потерявший равновесие, кубарем вкатился в комнату.  
  
Помотав головой, он поднялся четвереньки — и уперся взглядом в край хакама Андо.  
  
— Ка!.. — охнул Коскэ. Он на коленях стоял на полу, руки его были связаны за спиной. Один глаз заплыл, на скуле наливался кровоподтек, но в остальном, кажется, он был цел.  
  
— Ты еще кто такая?! — опешил Андо,  
  
— Я жена этого человека, — Кацура кивнул на Коскэ. – Ты хотел меня видеть?  
  
– Ты!.. — Андо наконец узнал его и довольно осклабился. — Какая большая рыбка сама пришла в мои сети, а?  
  
– Я не рыбка, я Кацура!  
  
— Этого брать живым, — скомандовал Андо, и трое охранников подступили к Кацуре, а где-то там еще оставался четвертый, Эниши.  
  
— Аааааааа! — завизжал кто-то, с треском вламываясь в окно. — Я великий воин Такасуги, и я пришел уничтожить вас всех!  
  
— Иииии! — тонко вторил ему другой. — Я великий воин Саката!  
  
Кацура с изумлением узнал в «великом воине Такасуги» Наоки с метлой наперевес, а «великом воине Сакате» — Такуму, вооруженного ведром.  
  
Охранники переглянулись. «Великие воины» выглядели нелепо, но эти имена все равно вселили в людей Андо сомнения.  
  
— А я великий воин Кацура Котаро, Юность Благородной Ярости, — добавил Кацура. Пользуясь общим замешательством, он выдернул меч из руки ближайшего охранника, глазевшего на Наоки, и шагнул к Андо, наконец обнажившему катану.  
  
— Я в одиночку победил троих!  
  
— Что?! Ты ври, да не завирайся, это я их убил!  
  
Наоки и Такума продолжали делить побежденных противников (позабыв о том, что это Кацура их прикончил), но Кацура, кажется, настолько привык к их перебранкам, что воспринимал их как естественный шум.  
  
Коскэ сидел, прислонившись к стене, а Кохэйри прикаладывала компресс к его скуле.  
  
— Вам придется покинуть город, — сказал Кацура, глядя на тело Андо. — Когда обнаружат, что произошло здесь, вас не пощадят.  
  
— Нас и так не пощадили бы, — пожал плечами Коскэ. — Они не остановятся, пока не переловят всех, кто в родстве с Джои, ну или пока не потеряют нас из вида.  
  
Он был слишком спокоен для человека, который чудом избежал смерти, а теперь вынужден был бежать, бросив все свое добро.  
  
Коскэ поймал Взгляд Кацуры и пожал плечами.  
  
— Дом жаль, конечно, но главное, что все остались живы. Повезло, что они пришли тогда, когда Айко здесь не было.  
  
— И куда ты теперь отправишься?  
  
— Еще не знаю, — ответил Коскэ, — но я не пропаду. Мы не пропадем, — поправился он. — А ты?  
  
— Что я?  
  
— Ты передумал, — Коскэ утверждал, а не спрашивал.  
  
Кацура не ответил, вновь поглядев на тело. Андо был мертв, но он был не единственным. А где-то в Эдо был Хитоцубаши Нарифую, и Токугава Садасада, и другие продажные чиновники, предавшие их страну. Кацура перевел взгляд на окно, сощурился на высоко стоящее солнце. Казалось, он увидел его впервые за долгое время.  
  
Пустота, скалясь, притаилась рядом, но она стала меньше, а ее клыки уже не были такими острыми.  
  
— В Эдо, – сказал он. — Я отправлюсь в Эдо.  
  
  


**Десять лет спустя. Эпилог, который можно не читать**

  
Наоки забросил зонт куда-то в угол и с наслаждением стащил мокрые таби. В Эдо лило как из ведра, и он промочил ноги почти сразу же, как только вышел на улицу. И ему пришлось проторчать в порту почти полдня, пережидая, пока оттуда уберется патруль Шинсенгуми, которому кто-то явно дал наводку на Наоки.  
  
— Дерьмовая погода, — простонал он, плюхнувшись на татами, — дерьмовый порт, дерьмовые Шинсенгуми!  
  
Такума молча придвинул к нему чашку сакэ, и Наоки осушил ее одним глотком.  
  
— И сакэ тоже дерьмовое, — сказал он, уже немного подобрев. — Что я пропустил?  
  
— Да ничего особенного, — ответил Такума, — обсуждали новую серию «Сладкоречивой куртизанки Фуми-даю». Все уже знают, что следующая цель — посольство планеты Ину, только Кацура-сан пока молчит о подробностях, чего-то ждет и напускает на себя загадочный вид — ну, ты его знаешь.  
  
— Ну да, будем до последнего момента трепаться о сериалах, а потом он «неожиданно» придумает план, — хмыкнул Наоки. — По-моему, я слишком стар для такого.  
  
— Ты был стар всегда, — фыркнул Такума, — да из тебя песок сыпался, еще когда мы встретились, хотя тебе не было и тридцати!  
  
— Из меня песок сыпался?! Ах ты...


End file.
